


Coat

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing coat becomes a lot more. G/E smuff (smut fluff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat

The squad had been celebrating Olivia's birthday at a nearby bar for several hours. George, who was quiet and preferred to stand to the side, had tried to duck out and just give Olivia the present he'd selected for her. However, he had been coaxed into it by the squad, who insisted that they wanted George there. So he'd followed, and had a few drinks with them.

Elliot had quickly turned "a few drinks" into "an obscene amount of alcohol". Soon the squad had decided that they should send Elliot home, to avoid any embarrassing situations the alcohol in his system may cause. It was a good thing he was recently divorced, or he would have had a long story to tell his kids.

George, glad for the excuse to head home, had volunteered to let Elliot stay at his place, and with the squad enjoying themselves so thoroughly, they'd given in quickly. George had managed to coax Elliot towards the door, and returned to his seat to grab his coat.

Only, his coat was gone. And one well-known fact about George was that he got cold easily; it was why he always wore at least two shirts, unless it was summer. And it wasn't summer anymore; it was absolutely freezing outside. He most certainly did not want to go out there without his warm, fluffy coat.

"Hey, has anyone seen my coat?" George called.

"What's it look like?" Olivia asked innocently.

George was too flustered to voice his suspicion at the obvious question. "It's the same one I've been wearing for the last 30 days!" George exclaimed.

"Sorry, doc, haven't seen it," Olivia said smoothly.

George walked around the bar, but had no luck with Cragen, Munch, Fin, or Melinda.

Immediately after George had questioned her, Olivia walked up to Elliot. "Hey Elliot, do you know whose coat this is? I found it lying around."

"Think tha's the doc's," Elliot slurred. "It's real small, like he is. He's tiny, ya ever notice tha'? He's a toothpick."

Olivia chuckled. "Not to mention the fact that he doesn't have a lot of body fat to keep him warm. Which is why he needs the coat- but I don't have time to give it to him, I have to talk to Casey real quick. Can you give it to him for me?"

"Ya, sure. Where is 'e?"

"He's going to be over in a minute. Thanks, Elliot!" Olivia said quickly, hurrying away so that George, who was making his way back to Elliot, wouldn't see her.

She walked towards Casey, who had been watching them with a small smirk. "Okay, so I'm placing a five dollar bet on them getting together after this..."

"You're on," Casey replied. "But how will we be able to tell?"

Olivia grinned. "Their faces tomorrow morning."

George gave a frustrated huff as he walked back towards Elliot. "That was my favorite coat, and someone fucking stole it," He grumbled to himself.

"Heeeey, doc!" Elliot said, a little louder than he intended. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. But I found your coat!"

"Thanks, Elliot! I wasn't looking forward to walking out there without it," George said, sighing in relief. He took the coat gratefully. "Let's go, I'm driving you home. I had to park a few blocks away, though."

"Oh, okay," Elliot said. He followed George to the door. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," George said.

"Why're you so small?" Elliot asked.

"Uh... height-wise, because my parents aren't too tall," George replied awkwardly.

"No, like, weight-wise... you're real... petite," Elliot muttered.

"Yes, well... I'm just not built like a typical FBI agent," George said, still awkward. He began to shiver as the cold night air stung his skin.

"You're cold, huh?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I am," George said, teeth chattering. He wrapped his arms around his chest to conserve his body heat.

"Here, lemme help," Elliot offered. George didn't have a chance to ask what he meant, because Elliot had already wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to Elliot's body. "Yer right, you aren't built like an FBI agent," Elliot said.

"Gee, thanks," George retorted, rolling his eyes.

"S'rry, didn' mean it like tha'," Elliot apologized.

"I'll forgive you this one time," George teased.

"'K." Elliot mumbled. They arrived at the car, and George made to break away and get in the car, but Elliot tightened his grip.

"Elliot?" George asked.

"Y'know, this feels good," Elliot said as he wrapped his arms more securely around George's shoulders.

"Uh... thanks?" George said.

"D'you like this?" Elliot questioned.

"Honestly, yes," George replied, knowing that Elliot's memories of this would be scattered at best.

"Can we keep doin' this?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Let's go home first; get in the car," George said. He suspected that Elliot would pass out before they could readdress the issue.

"K," Elliot said. He sat in the backseat, but to George's surprise, he tugged George with him.

"Elliot!" George exclaimed, his voice slightly higher-pitched from his surprise.

"Sorry," Elliot said. He pulled the door closed, though, and kept his arms around him.

George sighed, ready to give in to just about anything to get Elliot to leave him alone. "Better?"

"Yeah, but... are you still cold?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. So why don't I start the heater, and we can get out of here?" George offered.

"I can make you even warmer," Elliot suggested, his voice suddenly husky. He began to kiss George's neck.

George sighed. Why was he surprised that Elliot was a horny drunk? The man was so predictable.

"Elliot, you're drunk. You can't consent," George protested.

"So that's your only objection?" Elliot asked, almost... hopefully?

"Uh, yes. Let's just bring this up again when you're sober," George said, knowing that, sober, Elliot wouldn't even consider what he was talking about now.

"I'm not drunk, just buzzed. And if I'm totally sober, I'll get scared and back out," Elliot said.

"Wait, what?" George asked, confusedly. That wasn't what he expected to hear.

"I wanna do this but I get afraid cause I don't want to know what the others'll think of me, an I don' wanna like guys..."

"Elliot, this isn't the time to admit an attraction to me," George said flatly. "If you're drunk, you won't even remember it."

"But I'm not drunk... Well, not as much now... And, I want you," Elliot argued.

"I-" George began, stunned. He had never expected those words to come from Elliot's mouth. But he didn't have time to process it, because Elliot's lips were suddenly against his, and Elliot's tongue, eager and agile, was diving between his lips. George moaned involuntarily, arousal causing his body to warm up. Then-

Elliot's hand, slowly, teasingly, slid over his pants, caressing the forming bulge. George's hips rolled forward, and he moaned loudly. But he forced himself to remove Elliot's hand. "Elliot, we can't do this until you're sober-" His lips were smothered, and Elliot began undoing his pants- he didn't even bother with his shirt. George cried out as Elliot began stroking him, manipulating all the right spots. Arousal overwhelmed his mind, and he gave a shallow thrust into Elliot's grip.

But wait- "Elliot, Elliot wait," George panted. "I need to know that you aren't just doing this, that you won't regret this tomorrow..." Then he shook his head, clear thoughts forming again. "Elliot, technically, you can't consent. Just... okay, you say you aren't drunk, so I'll give a sobriety test. Touch your nose, okay?" He asked, willing to at least give Elliot a chance to prove he was sober.

To his surprise, Elliot passed the sobriety test, easily complying with George's instructions. Maybe he acted more drunk than he really was?

"See, doc? I'm not... entirely sober, but legally I'm sober enough..." Elliot murmured. "Do you want to do this?"

Did he? They were in a car, for one... "Elliot, we're in public."

"I don't mind... do you?"

"I guess not," George breathed. Then, before logic could hold him back again, he leaned up, pulling Elliot into an erotic kiss.

"Mm-mm," Elliot hummed. He began working against George's shirt, and then his shoes and socks.

George returned the favor, removing his shirt, then his shoes and socks, then his pants and boxers. He straddled Elliot's hips and began rubbing against Elliot's thigh, moaning at the feeling of Elliot's skin against his length.

Elliot followed his lead, and they quickly fell into a rhythm, thrusting into each other's hips. Sweat broke out over their skin, they panted for breath- but they didn't speak, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Then Elliot's body began to tense. "I'm gonna- but I don't know what to do with a guy-" Elliot gasped. George understood what Elliot meant immediately.

"It's okay..." He murmured. Elliot gave a low groan, his body shuddering, and then warm fluid left him, and he fell back, panting. George's own release followed a second later.

"Feel warm yet?" Elliot asked teasingly when they caught their breath.

George chuckled. "Yeah."

"See, it's a good thing I could warm you up, or you would've frozen," Elliot said with a laugh.

George grinned and pulled Elliot in for another kiss. "Yes, you are very warm."

"It's a good thing Olivia found your coat- otherwise we wouldn't have gotten talking about how cold you are and I wouldn't have tried to warm you up," Elliot said. He seemed a lot more clear-headed now, George noticed.

But he didn't pay attention to that... George blinked as Elliot's words registered. "Wait, she told me she hadn't seen it!"

"Wait a minute..." Elliot said, pausing for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

They shared a look, then groaned in frustration.

"We've been set up..." George sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Completely," Elliot agreed.


End file.
